Professional users of small hand tools such as carpenters, seamstresses, auto mechanics, electricians, plumbers, construction workers, as well as non-professional do-it-yourselfers are often frustrated whenever they misplace, drop or fumble tools or supplies while doing their jobs. Workers often times wear aprons or similar devices to hold these supplies to keep them close at hand and also to be able to move more freely. However, wearing an apron or similar device has certain limitations. For instance, repetitive reaching in pockets for supplies is tedious. Moreover, wearing an apron or similar device does not help the task of reaching for supplies while holding a perfectly aligned work piece or holding a heavy work piece with one hand and some other tool with the other. Additionally, aprons and similar devices are prone to accidentally spill the tools and work items that are held within the pockets of the apron or similar device. Often this spillage is caused because the worker accidentally knocked the tools or work items over with their hand, or because of how the worker is positioned while doing their job. Other times the contents will spill whenever the worker removes the pouch from his waist and puts it down.